Percy Jackson and The Four Horsemen
by Level Up - GOD MODE
Summary: The Universe is once again in peril, and once again, the gods must call on Percy Jackson to save the day. Read on as the people he trusts the most push him away, then call for him when danger arrives. If he's still around. Rated T for cursing and implied sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. Heads up, this will be a Chaos fanfic. This is a repost of my Five Horsemen fic. at Wattpad, hope you check it out :)**

 **PS: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus story.**

 **PSS/PPS (I dunno): This will be a... multiple girl X Percy (Not in that way, pervs). Enjoy :)**

 **PPPS/PSSS(I just gave up) Cover art I got from Google images, I believe it is from Darksiders**

 _When the universe began, when lady Chaos created life, she created the Firstborns, commonly known as the Primordials, to govern her creation. They began the expansion of the universe, the primordials creating galaxies, planets, stars and more. All was going well, 'til Chaos realized that her children were becoming restless, saying that each of them should govern their own worlds._

 _Chaos saw nothing wrong with this, and allowed her children to run amock, governing their domains however they pleased. But that wasn't enough for her children. They wanted more, and soon they wanted it all._

 _The primordials waged war against each other, conqering and enslaving their own kin. Galaxies were destroyed, planets and its population wiped out. The hatred and evil that the primordials possesed was so strong that a creature was born from it: The Wither. It was a being so powerful that it even rivaled Chaos' power. But a handful of primordials found out about this new threat and warned Chaos. She was severely weakened from the war, but she took up arms against the menace._

Chaos looked at her opponent. She was bleeding ichor from several wounds, her left leg injured so she had to support herself with her staff.

The creature loomed above her, his face obscured by the shadows.

"HAHAHAHAHA" a voice boomed. "Come now creator, I expected more from you! How can the universe survive if its ruler can barely walk on two feet?" He mocked. Chaos grinned and spat out ichor from her mouth, hitting the abomination square in the face. The beast staggered back, taken by surprise and wiped off the blood. When its vision cleared, Chaos was gone. "WHE-" he was cut short when Chaos jumped behind him and chocked him with her staff.

"Listen here Wither" she said as she held on to him. Her staff glowed purple and runes started swirling around them. The beast grinned. "Really Chaos? Banishing me? Leaving your kingdom at the hands of your unreliable children?" He laughed as he tried to grab onto Chaos. "You'll be sealed along with me! And with that flimsy power of yours, it'll be a few billion years before you can regain power and escape the seal, and by then i'll be long gone! HAHAHA!"

Chaos ignored all of this and concentrated, the whirlwind of runes spinning faster and faster, Chaos' eyes glowing brighter and brighter and finally, she spoke.

"I Chaos, Lady of the Cosmos and ruler of the Universe, give myself over to the void" she spoke, her voice seemingly multiplied.

 **WE, THE VOID, HEED THY CALL. WHAT DO YOU OFFER IN RETURN?** a voice spoke.

"I offer my true name, Chaos, and my power. I seal myself with the Banished and strip myself of all power" she answered, still grappling with Wither.

"You're insane Chaos! Hold me back millions of years, trillions even and i will still return!" He yelled.

 **WE, THE VOID, FIND YOUR PACT BINDING. WE TAKE THY OFFER AND BANISH THE ACCUSED.**

Instantly, the runes spinning around them stopped abruptly. One rune then slammed onto Wither, sticking to his chest. Then followed suite by another rune, sticking to his face, and soon all of the runes began sticking to his body.

"AAAAGHH!" Wither writhed in pain as Chaos let go of him. He crawled toward her and looket her in the eye, his filled with absolute hatred.

"Hear me Chaos. Know that I will return, I will return and ERADICATE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE! NOTHING WILL BE LEFT; DO YOU HEAR ME!? NOT-" he was cut short when the runes banished to void-knows where.

Chaos breathed a sigh of relief, when suddenly she looked down at her chest. A purple orb was coming out of her chest. It floated in in front of her and dissappeared into the sky.

 **CREATOR**.

Chaos looked up and asked "What is it Void? I expected to be banished along with him".

 **WHAT WOULD WE GAIN BY SENDING YOU TO OBLIVION? NO CHAOS. WE WILL NOT BANISH YOU, THOUGH WE WILL HOLD ON TO YOUR POWER FOR NOW.**

"Fine. But who will make sure that this universe will be kept safe?" Chaos asked.

 **FOR NOW, US. WE WILL MAKE SURE THE WALLS OF YOUR KINGDOM DON'T COME CRUMBLING DOWN. IT'S THE LEAST WE CAN DO.**

With that the presence dissapeared, leaving Chaos alone on the desolate planet. Chaos groaned, hoping that the Void left her a bit of power, seeing that she was stranded on a desolate planet. She concentrated, sweat trickiling down on her face, but it worked.

"Hello mother" a cheery voice said. "Hello Aether, thank you for answering my call" she said stumbling to her son. She managed to get within a feet of him and finally blacked out, but Aether managed to hold her steady. He sighed, then a small smile tugged in the corner of his lip.

"Thanks mom. Perhaps i should name this day Chaos day, wait no..." he snapped his finger "Ah yes! Mother's day!" And with that, wings of light flapped behind him and he flew off, carrying his sleeping mother.

As they left, where Chaos had been standing, a patch of grass had grown. This was the birth of Gaea, or in other words, Earth.

Far off in a distant place...

The Void looked down, his mind lost in thought.

'With Chaos temporarily handicapped, looks like i'll have to take care of this place' he thought. He was pondering on how Chaos would face Wither in the future, for it was inevitable. Wither was banished, but with his tremendous power, he would leave his prison in a few billion years. He stared at Chaos' essence in his palm, pulsing with tremendous power.

Then an idea popped into his mind. He looked towards five words engraved into Chaos' wall.

War

Famine

Pestilence

Death

Conquest

Chaos had explained to him that she had planned on ending the tyranny of the dark primordials with these five. Death had already been born, a female spirit, a mere child sleeping soundly in her cradle. Since life was created, so was the inevitable birth of Death, the eldest. War was crawling around her cradle, looking for anything to hold. She was formed when the primordials began warring against each other. Famine was gnawing on her rattle, slobbering all over it. She was created when the battles of the primordials had left many planets with little to no resources. Pestilence was wide awake, just watching everything with curious eyes, sneezing when a dust fell on her nose. She was born right after pestilence, when the lack of resources left populations ill. And the youngest was Conquest, the only boy. He merely sat in his cradle, staring right back at Void. He was born when the first victory was ever won in this long, pointless war between primordials.

These five were the possible solution for Void's impending problem.

"Well, better than nothing I suppose" he sighed and strode towards the five children. He began speaking in an ancient dialect and Chaos' castle glowed, the fortress pulsing with power that was felt by all the cosmos.

Something had began. Now the clock was ticking, ticking towards the impending doom.

This is going to be interesting...

 **Heyo! So that was the prologue. How was it? Good, bad, please comment below and thanks :)**

 **-Carocha**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Remember Me For Centuries

* * *

 _Some legends are told,_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me,_

 _Remember me for centuries_

Percy looked up at the night sky, pointing out the constellations that he could remember. There was Ursa Major, Orion, Taurus and of course the most recent formation, Zoe the huntress. A smile appeared on his face, imagining Zoe up there, probably hunting the great beasts with Orion. He had recently spent many nights simply stargazing even when past curfew. He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was half past midnight, so he should be returning to his cabin. He scratched his head, wishing that he could stay longer, but the harpies were more vigilant during the hours between midnight and dawn. He stood up and stretched and began to walk up the beach, towards his cabin.

A lot of things had happened after the great giant war. He had seen little of Jason, as his duty as Pontifex stole much of his free time, Leo's return from death with Calypso in his arms. He chuckled at the thought of the petty arguements between Reyna and Piper when it came to how both camps could hold events that both groups could participate, or the occasional Clarisse and Frank fights on which form of the God of War was better. The arrival of the new kid Alabaster and his vast knowledge of magic had made him the instantaneous counselor of the Hecate Cabin. He grinned as he remembered Nico's confession and his relationship with the Solace kid. What could he say, he was happy for the emo. Hazel had risen the fifth cohort to its former glory single-handedly (though she could never stop thanking Percy, even when he always said that Hazel deserved more credit). Thalia had taught the hunters to be warmer to the boys, though he could always overhear Thalia and Hylla's, the amazon queen, pranks for the males of both camps. Even the gods had changed, becoming even more connected to their children, ushering in a new era of peace.

Only one thing ruined his mood.

Annabeth had become distant lately, her work in Olympus had kept her from visiting Camp as much as he wanted her to. He couldn't just visit Olympus willy-nilly either, even when he was a Champion of the Olympians. During the rare moments he was there though, she was so ingrossed in her work that when he tried to speak to her, she'd simply brush him off. Sure, he understood the situation and the circumstances so he kept his distance. He distracted himself with minor quests, training and the usual visit from one of the gods followed by a demand, no a request, to retrieve another lost item owned by the scatter-brained gods.

He shook himself from his doldrums when he arrived at his cabin. He was greeted with a soft sea breeze following his arrival, calming his nerves. He removed his jacket and threw it in the laundry basket when he suddenly noticed something. The salt-water fountain was a faint rainbow. He looked at the top of his fountain.

 _Please give one drachma to recieve your call._

A collect Iris-message, like the one Bianca had sent him a few years ago. He dug in his pockets and found a drachma. He threw it in and chanted "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me... um... show me what needs to be seen".

Instantly, the light glowed brighter and he looked into the message. What he stopped his heart abruptly.

It was Annabeth.

In bed.

Without clothes whatsoever, covered by a blanket, her sleeping face covered in bliss and satisfaction.

"Hey Perce" a familiar voice said.

"Apollo"

Instantly, a face appeared in the mist, grinning while sporting shades. "Percy! Hey man! Nice to see you bro!" He said so casually, as if Annabeth wasn't even there. "Apol.. wha.. how..." Percy stuttered, clearly at loss for words. "What up man? Cat got your tounge? Oh wait... is it about her?" He pointed behind him. By this time, Percy's blood ran cold, emotions running though his mind, anger, disbelief, envy... heartache. "Oh boy was she good Perce! Damn that was one of the hottest i've had!" He said, as if talking to his bro rather than the guy who had had his heart ripped out. "Hope you don't mind sharin' Perce!" He grinned "She kept talkin' about how she wasn't getting any, the stress getting to her, so being me, the _helpful_ god Apollo, gave her some well deserved satisfaction" he stated. Percy merely stood there, listening to everything he said, tears starting to trickle down his eyes. Clearly Apollo didn't notice and continued. "Said it was her first time, and she was glad to give it to me" he laughed, ignoring the fact that Percy would be her first, and she would be his. "Alright Perce, see ya!" He said as he swiped the mist away.

Percy merely stood there for hours end, still trying to grasp the concept, the very truth, that Annabeth, the love of his life, the one he trusted the most, had cheated, cheated on him with another man, a god none the less! His face was a mask, unreadable as tears dried in his cheek. After four hours of standing, he crumbled to his knees, his legs givinf up. When hadn't showed up for breakfast, Grover had entered his cabin, finding Percy in his current state. Even when he was carried out and placed into the infirmary, his mind barely registered any of it. After a few hours, he passed out.

Days had passed since the revelation, though he told no one about Annabeth. He didn't want to ruin Annabeth's reputation in Camp. But as time passed, he got worse and worse. His fighting skills had plummeted, turning him from the most respected swordsman into the laughing stock of the camps. When sent on quests, he would get lost in his thoughts while his friends had to save him, dragging complaints from the camp. But the days got even worse.

The 7 demigods, plus Nico, Reyna, Clarisse and a few others were called by the Olympian Council.

Zeus looked at them then spoke "The demigods of this generation have done us a great service and for that, we reward you with the greatest gift of all: Godhood" every demigod in the room gasped at this. "All of you are to be made the immortal guardians of the children of the gods, with the consent of all the gods present" Zeus announced. "Step forth Jason Grace" with this, Jason moved forward "The title Pontifex is not a title deserving of my son, who has braved the trials of Gaea and her giants. We the Olympians proclaim you, Jason Grace, as the immortal god of heroes and Guardian of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter" he said and a glow emitted from Jason. As the light died down, Jason looked better than before. He removed his glasses and blinked a few times, smiling as his vision finally returned to him. The other demigods followed suite, Piper being named the Goddess of Charms and Relationships, Leo becoming the a minor god of his Father's two domains: Fire and machinery. Hazel became Goddess of the riches below, Frank becoming the God of the beasts and courage, Reyna became the Goddess of protection and eternal guardian of the female gender. Nico became god of the shadows while Solace became the god of light. The Stolls became Mischief and Mayhem while the others became simply immortals. Annabeth was turned into the goddess of creativity and ideas which she was proud to uphold. This caused Apollo to give her a thumbs up, prompting her to blush. Then finally came Percy's turn. Poseidon looked down on him as did all the gods, knowing fully well about Percy's recent flukes. "Perseus Jackson. Recent events have come to light and the council has decided. You will be made into a Wanderer" Percy's eyes widened at this "You shall become the God's personal ambassador to Earth. You will serve as an immortal guardian, bringing in the children of the gods and guiding them to safety" Poseidon stated coldly. Percy merely nodded. He sighed and thought

'I have sown the seeds of my labor. Now i must harvest the fruits, no matter how unappealing it maybe.'

Then he mumbled to himself "This is how i'll be remembered for centuries i suppose."

* * *

 **Hey guys! That's the end of my first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it, also please be reminded that this will not be graphic, only a few statements about sex and such (hentai [pervs]). ALSO I DO NOT OWN CENTURIES BY FALL OUT BOY (Wish i did).**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy stood on top of one of the buildings of New York, watching over the 'City that never sleeps'. It had been over a decade since his transformation to a Wanderer of the Gods. It had been the hardest ten years of his life.

He straightened and leaped towards the nearest building.

Both camps treating me like an outcast.

He rolled on his back and kept running, sensing a demigod close by.

The arrival of Poseidon's bratty 11 year old child, being a nuisance to me whenever i'm around.

He scanned the area with his pale, sea-green eyes.

The very fact that my friends had taken the Gods' words of me being a coward, being weak.

He uncapped Riptide and leaped downward, spotting a boy in his teens, beaten and bruised, surrounded by wild Harpees.

And of course, my breakup with Annabeth.

He stabbed one in the back as he landed, turning it into dust. He then swiped his sword in an arc, taking down one more Harpee while making the others jump back. He stood in front of the teen, puting himself in a stance.

The Harpees attacked.

The first one, Percy ran through with his blade. The other two made a wild run towards the kid behind him. He managed to kick one, sending her crashing towards the dumpster, while he grabbed hold of the Harpee by the neck and slammed her towards the ground, dazing the monster. He didn't waste time and stabbed it, its essence disintegrating. He looked up and threw his blade towards the last one, running it through the head and sticking itself to the wall.

He stood and brushed off the monster dust, walking towards Riptide. He pulled the sword out and reverted it to its pen form. He looked at the kid.

The kid was around his late teens, with shoulder-length, shaggy black hair and eyes the color of lima bean. His dark gray hoodie had been torn in half and his shirt had claw marks. His jeans were ripped and had a few burn marks.

"You okay kid?" Percy asked as he helped the kid up to his feet. "Ye-yeah. Thanks for... you know... saving me back there" he said, rubbing the back of his head. Percy clapped him on his shoulder and tried for a smile "No prob' kid. You don't seem freaked out by all this" he stated, curiosity hinted in his voice. The boy looked down glumly "I've known about it for a few years. My mom told me about it, before she... she.." tears started streaming down his face. Percy drew out a hanky from his pocket, handing it to the kid. "Don't worry man. I'll find you a new home" he turned and waved to the kid. "I'll bring us to Camp 'til they find out your heritage".

"He-heritage?" The kid sniffed.

"You'll figure it out. Alright, c'mon"

He held the teen on his shoulder and flashed towards Camp-Half Blood.

"Alright kid, just go through the entrance and ask for Chiron" he pointed towards the gate.

"You're not coming" the teen asked.

"It's complicated, but i'll see you 'round" he turned to leave when a voice spoke behind him.

"Indeed you shall" a baritone voice spoke. Percy spun around to see the kid gone, replaced by a tall, dark skinned man. He had a shaven head and wore a simple dark suit. But what threw Percy off was his eyes. His eyes were pure, milky white.

"What the fu-!?" Percy exclaimed but the man cut him off by raising his palm.

"Please Perseus, take note of your language. No need to exaggerate" he said smiling. "I'm here to offer a deal" instantly a table and two chairs appeared, the man sitting opposite towards Percy. "Please, sit" the man gestured towards the remaining seat.

Percy came out of his shock and uncapped Riptide. He pointed the blade's end towards the man. "Buddy, you got five seconds to tell me who the hell you are before i go all Chuck Norris on you!" Percy threatened.

The man seemed more amused than terrified. He waved his hand and instantly, Riptide reverted to its pen form. "I dislike weapons being brandished during a civil meeting Perseus" he said.

"Ho-how did you-?... with Riptide and the... How?" Percy exclaimed, unable to shift his pen into blade form, as the cap was stuck to the pen.

The man sighed and motioned his hand downward, an invisible force grabbing Percy and forcing him into the seat, much to the shock of the sea spawn.

"Let me introduce myself first and explain, preferrably without any comments and interruptions" he said, a hint of irritation in his voice. Percy narrowed his eyes, then nodded.

"Good. My name is " instantly, a strong gust of wind blew past as the man said something incomprehensible. "I'm sorry, but what now?" Percy asked. The man looked surprised then chuckled. "My apologies Percy. I forgot your just an immortal. Never mind. I suppose that in your language my name is Void" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I come to you with a message from your mother" he said. "Mom?" Percy looked mystified.

Why would his mom send a message like this. "My mother Sally Jackson right?"

"No"

"What? As far as i know, i have only one, one, mom. You okay dude?" Percy said.

Void simply stared at Percy, but his eyes had morphed from the color white into what looked like the infinite space, dotted with stars and galaxies.

Percy's patience was wearing thin, so he started to stand when a voice instantly boomed in his head.

 **Conquest, I know your in there.**

"What the-!?" He began knocking on his noggin', hoping that he wasn't going crazy.

 **Stop** that the voice said.

He slapped his head harder. "YOU STOP THAT!"

 **You're not insane Perseus. It's me, Void.**

Percy lowered his hands, looking at Void. Void's eyes still remained... spacey.

"What is this, Jedi Mind trick?" He waved his hand in front of Void's face.

 **I'd appreciate if you stopped that.**

Percy stopped, but slammed his fist on the table. "Gods damn it! Who the fuck are you!? Why are you in my head? And who in Poseidon's name is Conquest?" Percy shouted.

 **It would do you well to shut up.**

"What if i don't want to, huh?"

 **Then i'll do this.**

Percy was mystified, 'til a second later his head got a a splitting headache. No, it really felt like it was splitting, as if Hephaestus had slammed his axe full force in Percy's head.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Percy screamed in pain, rolling around in the grass while he clutched his head.

 **Will you shut up now?**

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST FUCKING STOP!" He pleaded. Instantly, it stopped, just a pulsating in his temple. Percy warily stood up, holding his head.

 **Sit**.

Percy complied, not wanting anymore tylenol headaches.

 **Good. Now let's begin.**

Immediately, Percy began to see images, visions of the Universe in its early stages.

 **When the Universe was still young, Chaos' children wanted domains for themselves, a place to settle down and begin their tyranny.**

Percy saw a stunningly beautiful woman speaking to beings larger than her.

 **A few stayed loyal to Chaos and understood that what their bretheren were mistaken for trying to rule her kingdom. They waged war against each other, one side wanting Chaos to retire, give them the reins of the universe. The other side believed that Chaos should rule for all of eternity, since she created it.**

Percy watched as giants of incomprehensible size charged at each other, and he knew he was seeing the first smackdowns in all of creation. One giant made of darkness slammed its fist into the face of a giant made of water.

 **It was a bloody period, and because of the division of her children Chaos was gravely weakened. With the Big Mama incapacitated, the war never stopped. But Chaos had a back up plan. She had created five beings of immense power. These beings were her failsafe just in case things got out of hand, but before they could mature their abilities, a creature arose, a being made from the madness and hatred caused by this war. He was named Wither.**

Percy watched as a giant, cloaked in star dust, rised from the remains of a galaxy. Even if it was just a vision, he could feel its power, its hatred for all creation. It arose to full height and marched towards the center of the Cosmos.

 **Even with its size, it had managed to hide from most of the primordials, except for an observant few. They tried to stop him, but they could not a lay a scratch. They ran to Chaos and warned her, told her to flee. But she was stubborn. She would not run and hide when all her hardwork would be destroyed. Even when weakened by conflict, she took up arms against the Wither.**

Percy saw a great and fearsome battle. He saw the two adversaries face in battle, but his mind refused to comprehend the battle. It just couldn't.

 **Chaos fought valiantly, but she was at a disadvantage. With her remaining strength she called on my name.**

"Why you?" Percy asked. Even as an immortal, he still had his usual ADHD induced outburst and mistakes.

 **Simple. I'm the warden.**

"Warden?"

 **As the Void, i was an abyss. I contained Primordials that had rebelled but had been captured. Chaos and i made a deal. I would seal him, in exchange i would take her power from her.**

"Oh" was all Percy could say.

 **Do not fret. I have no intention of ruling the Universe much longer. I can sense the Wither is finally stirring, close to escaping my prison.**

"What now?" Percy exclaimed.

 **I maybe a warden, but my power is nothing compared to his. If no one stands up to him, then all of creation will cease to exist.**

"So why come to me? Where are these five so called warriors now? Why not call them up?"

 **Your head really is full of Kelp.**

"Hey!"

 **Look, Jackson. I'll make this quick. You're one of them. One of the five.**

Percy looked flabbergasted. "Say what again? First of all, i'm just a Wanderer, not a great warrior. Second, i'm a fucking Wanderer!" He protested.

 **Not a warrior huh? Could've fooled me. If i recounted your actions, you wouldn't be a great warrior. You'd be a legend.**

"The Gods made it clear. I was worthless. Annabeth had made it clear" he said, his mood shifting to depressed.

 **Then the Gods are fucking stupid. They casted you out 'cus they're scared Perce.**

"Scared?"

 **You saved Olympus multiple times. You shifted the gears of Olympus, united the two camps. You bore the curse of Achilles to save them! Not only that, but you're the first Greek to rise to Praetor, and you didn't even reach the rank of centurion! You saved the Oracle of Delphi, saved Artemis, carried the sky, retrieved the Sword of Hades, fell down into Tartarus for your beloved, defeated Titans, Gods and Giants, took back Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades' Helm! You idiot! Not only that, but you united the Gods against Typhon, battled Kronos and more! Hell you even hosted an Egyptian god to save both Greek and Egyptian pantheons! And you say you're not worthy!?**

"You done?" Percy raised his brow.

 **Yes.**

"Good. And look, Void, i may have done those things but... i've failed in so many more things" he said.

 **Like what, with Annabeth?**

"Yes".

 **She was the one who failed you Percy. Look, what i'm trying to say is that you give yourself no credit for the deeds you've done. I need you Percy. The Universe needs you.**

 **Please let me explain. You're one of the five: Death, War, Famine, Pestilence and Conquest. You're Conquest Percy!**

Percy was a bit taken back. Scratch that, he was truly shocked. This man was saying that he was one of the saviours of the Universe.

 **I'll explain more if you accept Percy. Please. The universe needs you. Chaos needs you. Plus, what do you have left here? Heartbreak? Pain?**

Percy knew he should be angry at this, but he couldn't. Everything Void said was true. He sighed as he made up his mind.

"I accept, on the terms that you will keep my family safe here" Percy said.

 **Deal. Let's get going.**

Void's eyes reverted back to normal. He stood and the table dissappeared.

"Come Perseus"

"Alright" he looked behind him as he felt a huge burden seemed to lift off his shoulder. He never knew he carried so much anger and sadness over the decade.

Void summoned a portal and both walked through, into the unknown.

 **HEY GUYS! Thanks for the two day wait. Special thanks to Queen of Hell 666 for supporting me and MarkDavidDamo for helping me make this :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, this is Percy Jackson. I grabbed the writer's phone 'cus he was asleep. Might as well write a chapter of my own 'cus duh, this is my story...**

 **I just heard the guy talk about Spaghetti in his dreams... the guy must love food a lot...**

 **HEY!**

 **Crap, he's awake. GOTTA GO!**

* * *

Percy laid down on his mat in the soft sand, the warmth of the summer sun and the cool sea-breeze comforted him, giving him a lazy vibe. The umbrella gave him a nice shade, though the peace was somewhat ruined with the tourists all oooing and aaaing at every island and landmark they stumbled upon.

But Percy guessed it was okay. The beaches in Palawan, Philippines really did inspire awe.

Percy was enjoying watching the waves crash on some children playing around at the shore and was happy to see the kids laugh then try their luck again at trying not to get knocked down by the waves.

He looked around and saw two large boys kicking and stomping on a sand castle and causing a young girl to cry.

Percy shook his head, then watched the sea again. He saw a wave incoming and concentrated. The waves seemed to slow down, holding back and building up more pressure.

Just a little more.

When Percy sensed it was strong enough, he let go. The waves instantly crashed on almost everyone on the shore, though he took care to make sure the tourists didn't get hurt. When the waves receded, there were two surprised looking children, wet but unharmed, but the bullies had had been knocked down into the sand, without theor trunks on.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone at the beach laughed their heads off at the sight of two naked boys, their faces as red as a tomato. They stood up and covered themselves, running and crying "Mommy! Daddy! Help us!" he saw them run into two very emberassed parents.

Percy chuckled to himself and went back to relaxing.

Glad to see you're enjoying yourself he heard a voice say.

Percy cursed. "Come on Chaos! Let me enjoy myself! It's not everyday i can take a break from my duties and relax!"

Oh shut up Jackson the voice commanded.

"You shut up Chaos" he mumbled.

For My sake! Act your age Jackson! You're at least 5000 years old.

"That's bull Chaos. I'm only 21 years of age!" He replied.

He heard a new voice speak.

Perseus Jackson! Don't use that tone on Lady Chaos! A second voice boomed.

Thank you Void.

"You're siding with her now!?"

Well she is the creator of all existence.

Percy sighed, knowing he couldn't win this. He sat up and said "Fine! You win. Just tell me what you guys need"

Get to your hotel room as fast as you can Chaos ordered.

Bring us back some of that Filipino Halo-halo that i've heard so much about.

Percy groaned, wishing that Chaos hadn't called him. He rubbed his head and stood, fixing up his umbrella and mat. He went to the nearest shop and bought 3 Halo-halos 'cus he was a fan himself. He payed and left, trudging towards his hotel.

Percy unlocked his room and entered, throwing all his stuff on the other side of the room save for the plastic bag filled with the refreshing drinks.

"Ahem" a voice said. Percy rolled his eyes "Don't 'ahem' me Princess" he mocked.

"Princess!?" Chaos yelled in outrage.

"Chaos, leave it be" Void said "We have more serious topics to attend to". Chaos simply crossed her arms.

Percy took a good look at both of them. Void still looked the same as he had been when they first met, though he was wearing a loud yellow shirt that said 'I Palawan!' and simple brown shorts. Chaos on the other hand wore a dark purple tank top and jean-shorts. Her pale skin and raven black hair would've made her very noticeable, but the dark, violet eyes drew more attention.

"So, what is it that's so importance that forced you two to grace me with your presence" bowing at the word grace.

"I would appreciate if you would remove the sarcasm child" Void said.

"Anyway, Percy we have a mission for you". Percy raised a brow "Can't you let the Vanguard handle it?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Afraid not Percy" Chaos spoke. She looked pointedly at Percy. "It's time Perseus".

Percy's eyes widened in surprise, then groaned "Come on! Seriously? You expect me to work with four other people i've never met!?".

"We're sorry Percy, we really are" Void said holding his hands up in mock surrender "But we had to keep you five as far from each other as possible. Believe me, if it never came to this, you five would never see each other. Personally, i like it that way".

"I don't" Chaos spoke up.

Percy put his hands behind his head then asked in a much more serious tone "How long 'til he breaks loose, Lord Void?". "I'd say a month. Maybe less".

"I see. I'll see to it that i'll leave first thing in the morning, just give me the coordinates" Percy said.

Chaos and Void looked worriedly at each other, than Chaos turned to Percy "You won't be needing any coordinates" worry in her voice.

Percy raised an eye brow then crossed his armd "Why? Is it some place i'm familiar with, Lady Chaos?".

"Yes".

"Ah, then just give me the-"

Void cut him off "Camp Half-Blood".

Instantly the room became silent, the summer temperature dropping below zero degrees. Percy's sea-green eyes became colder, staring at Void with contempt. He clenched his fist.

"Camp Half-Blood?" He asked calmly.

"Percy..." Chaos warned.

"I recall a few thousand Chaotic years ago that i wouldn't have to step foot there ever again".

Void stepped forward, standing between Percy and Chaos. "Perseus Jackson! You are a soldier of Chaos!".

"Really? Am i a soldier, your knight in shining armor? Or am i a weapon you use when you need to, then replace when you see something better?" Percy sneered, venom in his voice.

"Percy, it's been five years, surely-"

"Don't you dare say things have changed!" He cut Void off "I know what they're doing! Yes, they're searching for me, but for execution, because they believe that i deserted them. Not only that, but that whore Annabeth Chase decided to replace me with Apollo!" He walked forward towards Void, his eyes glowing white. He grabbed the collar of Void's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You know very well what they did to me! For a decade, all that i had left me. Both camps mocked me, laughing at me for becoming a lowly wanderer. The gods belittled me, pushing me around when i was the one who saved them! My friends turned their back on me, choosing that brat of a Son of Neptune, believing he was better than me!" He gritted his teeth, tears streaming down "For ten years, all i wanted was to validate my existence. For ten years i bent over backwards, saving the gods' good for nothing children!" He stared at Void who was surprisingly calm "And you expect me to return to them?".

Void placed his hand on Percy's and removed it from his collar. "Yes Percy. I do".

Percy said nothing, instead he simply nodded. He turned to Chaos who had an amused expression. "I suppose my grief is some form of amusement for you?" Chaos' expression changed to dead serious. "I admit, that was quite entertaining, but you're still my son. No matter what, i will always be here for you" she stood and grabbed his face "But right now, we need you Percy. We need Conquest" at this, the glow in Percy's eyes died down, reverting back to sea-green.

Void coughed "Good. Alright Percy, it seems that you're ready. You'll meet your comrades tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest" he said. He held out his hand, and Percy shook it. Chaos hugged Percy, with him squeezing back.

"We'll be taking our leave now Percy" Chaos said with a smile. They both melted into the shadows and dissappeared.

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, visibly pissed at Chaos and Void. He trudged towards his bed and lied down. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television, the screen showing him the channel he needed the most. Animax.

"Well, guess i might as well enjoy the rest of the day in class" he smiled to himself and called room service, ordering the best masseuse plus a serving of the chef's special. As he put down the phone, he thought to himself 'Look on the bright side Perce. At least you have cool powers. Why not use that to make the campers crap themselves'. Percy chuckled at this.

* * *

The gods were arguing. Again.

"Zeus, Poseidon, once again i plead of you two to rethink your decision" Hestia pleaded. "I agree with aunt Hestia" Artemis announced "Perseus Jackson cannot be convicted of these crimes".

Zeus summoned his Master Bolt and stood "AM I NOT THE LORD OF OLYMPUS!? WHAT I DECREE IS IRREVOKABLE!" Zeus' anger had caused an instant, unpredicted storm over New York.

Please Zeus. If you were half the lord, or lady, i am then you would give serious thought about this.

The gods became silent, all of them paled knowing whose voice that belonged to.

"No way" Ares muttered.

"Not now" Hera was paling even more.

"Ah shit" Zeus said, nearly doing the same to his suit.

A purple helix appeared from the floor. As soon as it appeared, it started to take human form, a feminine shape. Soon a woman appeared at the base of the hearth, wearing a a cloak that seemed to be woven from the galaxy itself. Her raven black hair and pale complexion seemed to glow while her eyes were the same as her cloak, seemingly encasing a galaxy in both eyes. But what threw them off was her tiara. It floated above her head, black as night with a symbol in the center: a double helix strand.

"Lady Chaos" Demeter said in awe.

"Hello dear" Chaos smiled.

Hestia ran to her before bowing before her. The rest of the gods followed suite, shrinking to human size and kneeled, except for Zeus, who was left standing with genuine shock plastered on his face.

"Oh please Olympians. You know very well that i dislike bowing. In fact, i dislike crowns as well, but formalities call for it" she said, waving her hand so that the gods would stand.

"What brings you here m'lady?" Artemis asked.

"I will tell, but first bring Hades here. All the Olympians need to hear this". She looked expectantly at Hermes.

Hermes bowed "It would be my honor lady" instantly he vanished. Exactly two seconds later, Hermes and Hades appeared.

"Hermes, two seconds..."

Hermes got confident "My lady Chaos, i am happy to impress".

"You're getting sloppy" Chaos continued. Hermes facepalmed himself while the other gods snickered.

Zeus reverted to his human form. "Chaos, what is it that brings you here?" He asked.

"Husband" Hera glared.

"What?"

Chaos chuckled at this. "Ah Zeus, your pride amuses me, but please do not forget your place, boy".

"I-i apologize Lady Chaos, forgive me" he said, though he was having diciffulties in bowing.

"Anyway, i came here to warn all of you" she continued "A threat that has been concealed for trillions of years is on the verge of escaping its bonds".

"Well whatever threat it is, i'm sure that us Olympians can handle it" Zeus announced. "Please Zeus. At best, all you Olympians could do to him is amuse him" Chaos said.

Artemis rubbed the back of her head "Lady Chaos, with all due respect, may i ask who he is?" She asked. Chaos smiled. "See Zeus? Take notes from your dear daughter in humility" she gestured to Artemis who was blushing "But to answer your question Artemis, the threat is the Wither".

Hermes laughed "The Wither? Sounds like that boss from Minecraft. The one with three heads".

"Hermes".

Hermes stopped and apologized.

"I suggest you take this matter seriously Olympians. Not only is Earth at stake here, but also all of existence". Chaos then waved her hand, images appearing of five individuals. Four were female, the other male. "The Wither's power is equal to mine, but i used most of my power to seal him, though it was only a temporary fix. I will send my five children to assist you against him and his army".

Poseidon got pissed at this "Lady Chaos, if what you say is true then how can we Olympians stand a chance against this creature, much less five children!?". Chaos looked angrily at Poseidon "Watch your tone boy. Incapacitated or not, i can still wipe you off existence. As for my children, they're powers are close to the level of my original state. I send them to help you because i must" Chaos then waved her hand again, changing the image to an image of Earth "Trust me Olympians. If Gaea wasn't involved, or if we could hold out on another planet, then we would! But i have no choice. Whether you like it or not, you're going to welcome my children to your camp, and i expect your kids to treat them with respect". She swiped her hand, removing the images, then turned and stormed off.

"Don't piss them off either! They might wreck Olympus. Especially Conquest".


End file.
